


young and in love

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: A collection of five moments of MJ and Peter's relationship, as they act like the stupid teenagers in love they are.





	young and in love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt on tumblr, and decided to post it here too.

In the driver seat, MJ honked the car, and not even a full second after, Peter showed up from his building’s main door.

“Hey!” Peter greeted cheerfully as he entered her car, pecking her on the cheek.

MJ could greet him back, maybe with a little kiss like he just did, but she eyed him as he tried to put on the seat-belt and failed.

“Stop!” MJ exclaimed, getting a hold of his wrists before he could do a second attempt at putting the seat-belt on, leaving him to stare at her with his deer caught at headlights eyes. “I wont’ let you destroy my car, Simone is my dear child.”

Peter gave up about the seat-belt, but not before muttering, “she’s more like your grandma”, to what MJ responded only with a threatening glare.

Gently, at least more gently than Peter would do, she managed to get the seat-belt to roll smoothly. MJ was proud of Simone, her dear old car. And of course she didn’t miss the flustered blush on her boyfriend’s face as she was leaning on his body to put on the seat-belt for him. MJ wrote a note on her mind, that given the opportunity she should do this more.

After their first few dates being planned by him, MJ was excited about _her_ planned date. Probably the best part was that she got to choose the transportation, and that meant not almost dying on Peter’s arms as he went swinging from tremendous heights.

MJ started the car, and before she started driving, she leaned against him again, this time to give him a peck on the cheek, and then quickly leaned back on her seat, causing both of them to start this date with silly, shy and big grins on their faces. 

“So, where are we going?” Peter asked after a few minutes.

MJ didn’t answer it directly. “I got us some fake IDs.”

Taken back, looking at her all cute and confused, he only said, “MJ?”

And she released a devious laugh, one of a villain with a bad plan, and he just gulped.

-

MJ slurped lazily from her coca cola cup, and as she stared at one very concentrated and hard-worker Peter Parker laying down on the floor of her garage, with her car above him, she had an idea.

“We should have sex.” MJ blurted out, and that made Peter hit his head against her car as he stupidly tried to get up out of surprise.

“Ouch.” He whined, and then managed to get up successfully, only to exclaim, “I mean, what?”

“I think we should have sex.” She repeatedly as nonchalantly as she could, taking advantage of this burst of courage. MJ thanked all the gods for giving her one moment of bravery and not of dorkiness.

Peter blinked at her direction several times, very cutely, she would add. But then he had the most stupid smile only a hormonal teenager could have, and he asked, _so damn hopeful,_ “Really?”

“Yeah.” She replied shortly.

He chuckled, obviously very satisfied, but bringing his hand to the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed at his pathetically eager reaction at the proposition of sex.

“Uh, I’m totally not complaining, but… what brought this own?” Peter shyly questioned.

MJ squinted her eyes at him, as in thinking before answering. “I don’t know… I could guess watching you flexing your muscles, all greasy and shit while fixing my car did it for me.”

Peter’s mouth opened in a small O. He didn’t remember her being this bold before, and he only hoped that this meant their relationship was going forward, and hopefully a lot more _shameless._

Still, gaping at his girlfriend, he looked at the car, and then back at her, and then he looked at the car again. “I love you, Simone.”

MJ laughed wholeheartedly, “Dork.”

“Well…” Peter tried to get together a little confidence. “And you’re attracted to this dork.”

She rolled her eyes, “And this dork is gonna kiss me or nah?”

That day, Peter tasted the coca cola on her tongue in a whole another level. They didn’t go all the way on that same day, but it wouldn’t take much or longer for them to get there.

-

Brad is nice to everyone. Everyone but Peter. Not that anyone knows that, since the guy wouldn’t make silly attempts to humiliate him in front of everyone like Flash often tried to do with his jokes.

Actually, not even Flash would bother him as much. And the most weirdest thing that happened to Peter was the day when Flash shyly approached him and Ned, when they were the only ones in the room.

“So, you going you with MJ, now, huh?” He had asked.

A part of Peter was already getting ready to throw another slap since his first thought went to the conclusion that Flash was going to be his new rival in love.

“Yes, I, I am.” Peter still couldn’t believe he could say that. “Why?”

“Nothing, just, uh…” Flash stalled, trying to get to the point. “Just, I know Brad is into her so…” He stalled some more. “Just let me know if he’s giving you a hard time.”

“W-why?” Peter asked, still not getting what Flash meant to say, even though Ned was starting to realize it.

“Whatever, man. Just let me know.” Flash said, frustrated. “I’m the only one who can mess with you, nerd.”

Flash went away like that, a bit embarrassed, as Ned shouted to him, “This is a nerd school, Flash. Please remember we’re all in a nerd school!”

“What’s up with him?” Peter asked his best friend when Flash was already out.

“Don’t know, dude. Maybe he has a crush on you or something.” Ned answered, to what Peter just laughed, shrugging it off, not thinking too much about it.

Well, except, in the present day, Peter was thinking about it, because he had bumped into Brad as he was running out of school, and Brad just had to open his mouth.

“Still meeting that blonde lady from Europe?” Brad said, noticing no one was around.

Peter stopped in his tracks, because this guy just really pissed him off, and that was saying something since he was really good at ignoring offending comments. He was nice like that.

“What did you say?” He couldn’t help himself, and his mind wandered back to Flash saying _just let me know._ Maybe he could make Flash get rid of Brad somehow.

“Oh sorry, I’m probably wrong, right?” Brad spoke to him, sarcastically as he could be. “It’s another girl today, perhaps? Gotta keep that money flowing.”

Peter sighed. Brad is still on his male escort theory. Male escort… in order to not say harsher words.

“Come up with something new, Brad. That isn’t even your theory.” Peter retorted, walking away because he had people to save, for Christ’s sake. If he couldn’t stay with MJ at the opera back in Prague, then he can’t stay right now just to fight Brad.

But well, that wasn’t the first, and it would not be the last time Brad would try to fuck with him. And the really nice and sweet part of Peter couldn’t blame him for it, since Brad sincerely thought he was going out with MJ while sleeping around with other people.

That ounce of sympathy all went away when he saw Brad laughing with MJ and touched the hair out of her face and to behind her ear. That hit him like a truck, but he still managed to keep his shit together, telling himself that the green monster of jealously wasn’t worth it, and that he was better and more mature than that.

Peter was succeeding, that is until Brad made a very wrong, nasty and personal remark at him. He kept replaying Brad’s words inside his head, “So the glasses? Is it an attempt to make you look like Stark? Was he the one who taught you all of this? You know, I’ve heard from Flash, the Stark Internship you used to tell people about… was that it?”

Peter saw red at the mention of his mentor, saw red at the disrespect. But then… the mention of Flash made him think of something.

And that was how one phone call to Flash Thompson turned into MJ being really angry at Peter on the next day. “He could’ve been really hurt!”

“He was okay!” Peter tried to calm her.

“Yeah! But worse could’ve happened. He could’ve broken a leg, an arm, his spine!” She took a deep breath. “You could’ve killed him, Peter. Could you please stop trying to kill Brad? And just because you were jealous?”

He ignored the comment about being jealous, and desperately tried to explain himself. “I wasn’t trying to kill him! Flash just took it too far and-”

MJ made a noise, he couldn’t really explain what noise it was, but it showed her dissatisfaction at him very clearly. “And you even got Flash on it. Unbelievable! This is like shaking hands with the devil.”

“MJ, I-” Peter was still trying, but Flash showed up at the empty infirmary room they were in, the room where Brad and a bunch of worried students had been on just a few minutes ago.

“Brad’s not dead or anything, right?” Flash asked, rather calm.

MJ huffed angrily. “Speaking of the devil.”

Flash frowned. “What? I thought you would be happy I did a favor for your loser boyfriend.”

“What favor?” MJ asked.

“Shut up, Flash.” Peter demanded.

Of course, Flash never shuts up. “What? He didn’t tell you Brad has been messing with him?”

“Flash-” Peter made another attempt to shut him up, but was stopped by MJ slapping her hand on his mouth to make him silent.

“What you’re talking about?” MJ questioned, and Flash spilled the beans.

Later at night, on top of MJ’s building’s roof, after a night of patrolling for Peter, as he was also trying to keep up with the neighborhood problems, they were having yet another date of many that happened in there.

And this time, it was his turn to be slightly mad at her. “I don’t know. He has already been through a lot today, maybe you shouldn’t have done that.”

“But he was being a dick to you!” MJ argued.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you should’ve gone to his house, wait for him to be asleep and then draw a bunch of dicks on his face. And on top of that, spread it on social media.”

MJ couldn’t help but laugh at the memory of it. And Peter frowned at her, doing his best to not laugh because well, it was funny.

“Oh c’mon.” She complained. “It wasn’t as harsh as putting bees in that stupid teacher’s car who gave your essay a B.” Peter opened his mouth to scold her, but she didn’t let him. “Which I didn’t do.”

“Because I begged you not to.” Peter added.

“Yeah, but dude, your essay was great! You deserved better than a B!”

Finally, Peter laughed. Really laughed. And he couldn’t stop from thinking _I love you._

-

MJ panted and panted louder as each second passed, trying to reach for more air, and after roughly biting her lower lip, she couldn’t hold it anymore, and the words just magically escaped, “I love you.”

She couldn’t see Peter’s reaction because his face was buried on her neck, but then, while his back was turned to her as he was wearing his shirt, she could notice his anxious body language. MJ frowned, first because he didn’t need to wear his shirt since they were alone. And second, because she realized maybe she had screwed up.

But before she could panic, MJ heard his voice, shy and so so sweet. “I love you, too.”

A relieved sigh was released immediately. “Oh, thank God you said it back, I was starting to freak out.”

Peter turned to her, eyes shining, happy that the most delightful three words he had ever heard during his entire life wasn’t a mistake she made during the heat of the moment. “You… really did mean it?”

MJ rolled her eyes. “Of course, Peter. Or may I remind I’m obsessed with the truth?” _And with you,_ but she decided it was too much feelings for one night.

Peter beamed with satisfaction, in all his puppy cuteness as he went to cuddle with her.

“So…” She started. “When did you realize it? That you… loved me?”

He got to a sitting position on the bed as his hands went trough his hair, probably stalling because he was embarrassed, but she didn’t mind it since she loved his hair, and adored when he did that.

“Uh… that time you doodled the… you know… on Brad’s face.” For some reason, he felt shy to admit.

She snorted a laugh. And then Peter questioned her too, “What about you? When did you realize?”

“Remember that time you fell down of a bicycle?” MJ asked. He nodded and she continued. “At the moment, I was just thinking, _this boy has superpowers but he stupidly fell down while riding a bicycle?_ And then it just hit me, like, _wow I love him.”_

That night, MJ didn’t really mind the absence of her family at her place, because she got to fall asleep with Peter cuddling with her. A Peter Parker that loved her back.

-

Their very first real fight, a fight that didn’t end as they explained themselves, didn’t happen for reasons they were most likely to expect. Like, the dangers of being a super-hero, or the lack of presence of body and soul due to this exhausting duty.

No, their first real fight happened because of a trip, as most real fights often happen for regular people.

What was supposed to be a fun road trip to visit some universities across the country with their best friends, Ned and Betty, ended up resulting in a lot of sulking coming from both MJ and Peter.

As people say, you only get to know someone until you live or travel with them, and apparently the travel part didn’t go really well for the two teens.

Ned was driving, Betty was on the passenger seat, and on the backseat, Peter couldn’t help but open his mouth, directing his words to his girlfriend sitting by his side.

Their last discussion had happened with MJ coming up with a better response, and even though Peter was really, _really,_ sweet, he was still bitter about it.

“I mean, you just had to, didn’t you?” He started. “At our last stop, you just had to leave your wet towel on our bed, just to piss me off.”

“Oh, yeah.” She replied sarcastically. “What an evil plan, I spent a day on it.”

“You left it right on my spot of the bed!” Peter complained. “I was cold!”

MJ scoffed. “Oh, poor you. Maybe I wouldn’t have to piss you off if you hadn’t made us lose the most important presentation of the day at Harvard.”

“You were the one who got us lost!” He argued. “But no! You were too _fucking_ stubborn to listen to me!”

Betty winced at that. She wasn’t used to see someone as sweet and calm as Peter getting mad and casually using bad words. It kinda of scared her, maybe because she seemed to be the only inside this car to still remember that this boy had super-strength.

And of course, MJ had to argue back. “C’mon, man! You got us late to begin with, because you got distracted by a shitty stupid nerd club on the way!”

Peter clenched his jaw. “It wasn’t stupid! And, you were the one to get us late, because you just had to fit a weird presentation about _fucking_ murders, that only you were _fucking_ interested in, on our _fucking_ schedule!”

MJ decided to settle for the least mature comeback she had at the moment. “You know what? Fuck you!”

“You-”

“Stop!” Betty yelled before Peter could reply. “Ned! Ned, stop the car, right now!”

“But-” Ned tried.

“Pull over!” The blonde insisted. “Right now!”

Ned did as he was told, and Betty started to get up from her seat. She opened one of the backseat doors, and ordered, “Get out!”

“What?” Peter and MJ simultaneously questioned.

“Peter, get out, and take my seat.”

He stared at her in silent, confused.

“I said… get out… and take my seat.” Betty ordered again.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Peter took her seat, and Betty sat by MJ’s side, and before MJ could assume she was on her side of the fight, Betty angrily whispered, “You better behave, young lady.” To what MJ responded with a stubborn pout.

Later, on their next stop, Betty and Ned locked the couple inside their hotel bedroom, claiming they had to make up, or they would leave them there in the morning.

Peter threatened to break the door, or get out by the window and leave MJ there, but he didn’t. And at this point, they didn’t really remember why they were fighting anymore, or even what started the fight to begin with, but they fought and fought some more.

That is until their lips violently crashed against one another, making them both shut up, except for a few groans and moans. And that was the first night they were a bit rougher with each other on bed, only to discover they actually really liked it. Leaving them too tired and too enamored to even bother about any fights.

Next time, because there’s always going to be a next time if they’re going to get realistic, they would try to find a more mature way out of a fight. But for the time being, they were enjoying this method way too much.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @lurkingg-around


End file.
